Empty Comfort
by Empress-Eerian-Sadow
Summary: FF IV Kain X Rydia sometimes empty comforts should be left alone.


**DISCLAIMER: i the author do not own (sadly) any part of the final fantasy franchise. this is just a work of fanfiction. no profit, only fun.**

* * *

They both knew they shouldn't be doing it. She was still just a child, and far too inexperienced with the human world. He was half again her age—if not a little older—and in love with another woman.

And yet, they found themselves meeting in secret for the fourth time since she'd rejoined Cecil's crusade.

"The others asleep?" he asks.

She nods. "In the inn. They won't find us here."

"Here" was the Enterprise, where it rested in the grass outside Mysidia. Cecil had wanted to stop there, to tell the Elder of the sacrifices made by their friends, and ask his advice. They'd been there for two days now, and both Kain and Rydia were extremely uncomfortable in the city.

She hated their pity, and didn't want it. He hated their contempt for who he'd served and what he'd done.

So, they snuck out of the city to provide each other the only comfort they could.

It had been that way the first time too. She had found him alone in a corner of the tower of Bab-Il, crying over Rosa. She hadn't understood his reasons really, but she'd held him until he'd calmed. She hadn't protested when he kissed her, and he hadn't protested when she had impulsively taken things further.

It was what they could do to forget their pain for a while.

The second time, he'd come to her for comfort. He'd been as broken up about Cid's death as Cecil and Rosa, but he couldn't find any comfort with them—not while he still hadn't forgiven himself for Rosa's time in the Tower of Zot. They hadn't even talked really, before he had her pressed down against the bunk in her cabin, pulling her clothes off.

She hadn't protested then either.

The third night, it had been a little more mutual. They'd talked for hours before the clothes came off. But it ended in sex, just like it had before.

When he'd asked her to meet him on the ship tonight, Rydia had no illusions about where the meeting was going to go.

"Kain," Rydia finally has the courage to ask, "Why do you do this? I mean—"

"Shh…" He lays his fingers over her mouth. "I know what you mean."

His fingers move from her lips to caress the line of her jaw and tangle themselves in her hair. "You don't want to know why I do this. You're not ready for that."

Even as she leans into his touch, her eyes smolder with anger. "Kain…"

He laughs, a sound that almost conveys genuine emotion behind it. "Don't be angry, Rydia." He uses his other hand to pull her closer to him. "It isn't about you at all."

He kisses her and she responds eagerly, her anger forgotten in an instant.

For them, time stills after that, lost in the clanking of armor, the rustling of clothes and the quiet gasps of people entangled in desperate passion. When it returns, they find themselves naked on the deck, having been unable to contain themselves long enough to find a cabin below decks.

And as they lay there, in the cool night air, Rydia comes to a disturbing realization.

"Kain?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

He sits up abruptly, making her head fall into the deck from its place on his shoulder.

"Ow," She rubs her head as she watches him gather his things. "What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't say things you aren't' sure you mean, Rydia." He stalks to the stair leading below decks and disappears down them.

Slowly, silently, she crawls to her clothes and pulls them on. She knows her statement has irrevocably changed their relationship for the worse.

Tears coursing down her cheeks, she makes her way below decks, desperately hoping no one will ask them why they'd slept on the ship.

* * *

_Days Later_

"Kain, no!" She screams as he hits Cecil in the back of the head and takes the last crystal.

Rosa looks at Kain in horror as she runs to Cecil's side. Edge draws his swords.

But it is Rydia who actually makes a move to stop him. She grabs the hand holding the crystal and wrenches it back.

Caught off guard, he stumbles back, turning slightly. His blue eyes lock with her green and she realizes that none of the emotions she has learned to associate with him are present.

This man is not the Kain Highwind they knew.

"Kain what are you doing?" Rydia asks.

"Just what master Golbez wants," He replies. Then he drags her to him and kisses her.

It is a harsh kiss, rough and holding none of the passion they've shared. She does not respond to it, and Kain laughs.

"Still love me now?" He taunts her.

Then he shoves her to the ground and turns a mocking gaze to Cecil. "Looks like I win."

With another laugh that sounds much more like Golbez than Kain, the Dragoon turns and strides from the cavern.

Edge sheathes his swords and extends a hand to Rydia. "You all right, babe?"

Deeply shaken, she takes his hand a replies, "No."

The ninja pulls her to her feet and looks her over for injuries. Finding none, he asks, "What did he mean?"

The Summoner shakes her head. "It doesn't matter."

She is in the lead as they leave the cave, trying to keep the others from seeing her tears.


End file.
